Cancer detection and treatment are hindered by the inability to differentiate between cancer cells and normal cells. Better detection tools for cancer or tumor imaging are needed for earlier diagnosis of cancers. Molecular recognition of tumor cells would facilitate guided surgical resection. In order to improve surgical resection, targeted imaging tools must specifically label tumor cells, not only in the main tumor but also along the edge of the tumor and in the small tumor cell clusters that disperse throughout the body. Targeted imaging tools designed to label molecules that accumulate in the tumor microenvironment may also be advantageous as therapeutic targeting agents, as they can identify both the main tumor cell population and areas with infiltrating cells that contribute to tumor recurrence. The ability to directly target the tumor cell and/or its microenvironment would increase both the specificity and sensitivity of current treatments, therefore reducing non-specific side effects of chemotherapeutics that affect cells throughout the body.